


Saturday Mornings and A Mother’s Love

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: The Family Chase [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: Victoria has a cozy Saturday morning with two of her favorite people.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: The Family Chase [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943341
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Saturday Mornings and A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing fluffy short fics so everyone here gets to reap the benefits of that.  
> Enjoy!

Victoria slowly came to consciousness with the feeling of warm sunlight bathing across her from the window and soft kisses being pressed into her neck. A sudden exhale across her skin tickled her causing her to giggle softly. She turned and opened her eyes to see her wife’s beautiful hazels gleaming back at her.

“Hey there.” she smiled

Victoria stretched letting out a small squeal. Before wrapping her arms around Kate’s neck. “Mmm good morning to you too.” She leaned in and pressed their lips together deepening the kiss after a moment with small nips here and there. She felt Kate’s fingertips start slowly tracing their way up the inside of her thigh before she spoke up again with a sigh. “As much as I love where this is going I have a suspicion we’ll probably be interrupted if we start something right now.”

Kate started working her way down Victoria’s neck again. “You never know.” She whispered in between kisses. “They might still be asleep.”

The gentle scrap of Kate’s short nails against her skin was making it really hard to disagree with her. Unfortunately the sudden _THUMP_ noise from somewhere downstairs put an end to any plans Kate may have had for some morning fun. 

“What was that??” She asked, finally breaking away from her wife’s neck.

Victoria chuckled “I’m going to go out on a limb and say your children were chasing the cat around again and knocked something over.”

Kate turned her eyes on her wife in a faux glare. “Oh _MY_ children.” she said haughtily. “Normally they’re _OUR_ children but whenever they’re misbehaving they’re _MY_ children?”

The taller woman wrapped her arms and legs around Kate and lovingly squeezed her joking, “Oh good you understand it already, I don’t have to explain any further.”

“Oh my gosh Tori you are insufferable” Kate laughed. 

Victoria pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You love it.”

Kate looked up at her, “I do love it.” she said before kissing her wife. She then started to extricate herself from the other woman. “Now I’m going to go make sure _MY_ children aren’t burning _OUR_ house down.”

“Noooo” Victoria whined, reaching for Kate as she got out of the bed.

“I’m also going to start cooking brunch. Since it's apparently 9:40 already.” She turned to look back at Victoria. “Any requests?”

Victoria sleepily rolled onto her back and stretched. “Whatever you feel like, everything you cook is amazing.” Kate giggled, turning to walk away before she spoke up again. “Hey.” her wife turned to look at her. “You look really good with short hair.”

Kate blushed slightly. “Flatterer” she stated before walking out of the room. 

The blonde closed her eyes to try and snooze in just a little longer until a few minutes later she felt someone trying to gently crawl up the bed. “Good morning Ellie” she said peeking an eye open.

The dark-haired child flopped down onto the bed next to her. “How did you know it was me?”

Victoria reached out and pulled her daughter closer until they were snuggled together. “I’m your mom, it's part of my mom powers.” She closed her eyes again while her child fidgeted slightly. “Where’s your brother by the way?” 

“I thought you had mom powers?” the girl joked.

Victoria laughed at that. “Okay clever girl, you win.” she said, kissing the top of her head.

“He’s out in the hammock reading I think” she answers after a minute. The two of them lay there in a comfortable silence before she spoke up again. “Hey Mama?”

“Yes Ellie Bean?”

“How come Mommy cut all her hair off?” she asked.

“She wanted to give it to charity.” Victoria replied.

“Ohhh.” Ellie said thoughtfully. And then a few minutes later. “Hey Mama?”

Victoria opened her eyes and pulled herself up to sit against the headboard. “Yes honey?”

“Why does my hair look different than yours and Mommy’s and Mattie’s?” She asked, curious hazel eyes looking up at her.

Victoria has been ready for this question, and she’s honestly surprised it took this long for Giselle to ask her. But she still wanted to be coy about it. If for no other reason than to play games with her daughter. “Weeeeell.” She said, making a show of looking around suspiciously. “Can you keep a secret?”

Giselle’s eyes lit up at that prospect and she sat up quickly facing her mother. “Yes!”

“Shhhh” She said holding a finger up in front of her lips. She looked around the empty room again before leaning in to whisper. “My hair looks just like yours.”

The girl gasped “Really?!”

Victoria giggled at her daughter’s reaction. “Yeah really. I change it to be super sneaky.” she said whispering again.

“Wow.” is all she says for a moment.

There’s a part of Victoria that wishes she had her camera with her, to capture the awestruck look in her daughter's face. That sense of wonder at this tiny “secret” that she gets to have with her mother. But the other part of her is just happy that she gets to share this little moment with her.

Giselle then knocks her out of her thoughts when she gently tackles her back to the bed. “That’s so cool!”

Victoria laughs at that. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” her daughter says smiling. “I like it more now, because it means I’m more like you.” she says hugging her mother.

She’s trying not to cry. Because she loves this girl so so much and she’s so happy that something as small as having the same hair as her mother is “cool” to her. And she doesn’t need to know the complicated relationship Victoria has with her hair. How she’s spent most of her life dying it blonde in a need to stand out against her parents and their oppressive legacy. It’s not important. Moments like this are what’s important. Saturday morning snuggles and secrets shared. Those are what’s really important she thinks as she wraps her arms tightly around her daughter.

“Love you Mama.”

Victoria smiles with wet eyes. “Love you too Ellie.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious about the hair color thing I subscribe to the headcanon that Victoria is of French Vietnamese descent  
> And the Chasemarsh kids names are Matthew and Giselle
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> <3


End file.
